


friendly spitefulness

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, Sleep Deprivation mention, Yawning, janus being petty, unhinging jaw (like a snake)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	friendly spitefulness

Janus yawned again as he leaned against the counter, he definitely should’ve gotten more sleep, he can't really change how late he stayed up though.

So he just leaned onto the counter, trying to drink coffee without yawning so he wouldn't choke and die,

After less then a minute he yawned again, that yawn being followed by two more.

"You’re going to dislocate your jaw, yawning every three seconds and all,” Logan noted, not looking up. 

Janus stared at Logan for a full minute before spite took over his body, logan looked over to him and janus kept eye contact as he rapidfire fake yawned

And then he proceeded to unhinged his jaw like a snake,

Janus was considerably proud of himself at the look of pure confusion Logan had given him, even if it was followed by Logan practically having stars in his eyes as he asked questions about his jaw unhinging.

He counted this as a win.

  
  



End file.
